The Ginger Ninja
by The one the only PROBIE
Summary: Ron's tired of being in Harry's shadow, so what happens when Ron developes his own alterego superhero personality? Well somethings are better learnt then told.


It was warm sunny day which doesn't happen very often at Hogwarts.

"Okay you lot get that permission slip signed by Monday other wise you won' be able to go to dangerous creatures' Magically Modifying laboratory." Shouted Hagrid passing out permission slips to everyone in the class.

"Yeah, 'because we all just can't just wait for some dangerously venomous creature to jump up and attack us." Retorted Draco smugly.

"Shut it Malfoy." Hissed Hermione angrily. She turned and notices Ron sulking like a spoilt brat who didn't get what they wanted. "Oh really Ron stop sulking, Harry doesn't get all the girls just because he's really, really ridiculously good looking."

"Yeah I happen to be scrawny and have extremely pasty skin." Added Harry.

"No. It's not that, it's just that Harry's famous and gets all the chicks because he saves the world all the time." Muttered Ron miserably.

"Your point is?"

"Well I'm just saying that I should get half the chicks and fame 'cause I help him save the world." Said Ron looking down at his feet.

"Oh, and what do I do stand there and look pretty." Retorted Hermione indignantly.

"Well your different Hermione you don't like chicks." Answered Ron in a matter of fact sort of voice. The bell sounded and Hermione got up looking as if she couldn't believe they were having the same conversation for the third time that week.

"Sorry, mate but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles." Sighed Harry slapping Ron on the back before walking off to a clan of girl groupies, Ron sat there he didn't feel much like lunch right now. Instead he sat there thinking of ways to become more famous than Harry so that he could have his on band of groupies. Soon Ron grew tired and feels asleep on the grass only to be woken by a group of first years prodding him with a stick.

"Oh No he's waking up. RUN!" Screamed one of them who seemed to be the one with the idea of prodding him with a stick.

"Damn, I hate it when I fall asleep on the grass only to be prodded by first years." Exclaimed Ron groggily, this event seemed to be making a pattern of its self.

"Ron, Ron! Oh Harry stop flirting and get over here." Shouted Hermione coming towards Ron. At least she cared about were he was thought Ron. She fell to her knees beside him. "Ron you have to stop falling asleep in awkward places, it's creepy."

Ron looked up at Hermione, still groggy.

"What time is it?"

"I don't, Harry what time is it?" Asked Hermione looking over her shoulder only to find Harry flirting with yet another group of girls. "I swear I am going to but an imperious curse on him one day. Maybe then we will be able to go from one side of the yard to the other with out Harry stopping for a "chat".

Ron laughed and then Hermione laughed, it was a rare moment were she actually said something that wasn't completely rational.

"Oh are you going to get this permission slip signed? It could be fun learning about Magically Modified Creatures."

"And here you see the spider monkey rat dog; its scientific name is Ateles belzebuth RattusCanine. Observe its eight legs with its' strange monkey like hands that help it to grasp its prey." Explained the freakishly nerdy tour guide, who seemed to be enjoying this more than they were. This definitely was not what Ron had envisioned the film clip would be like.

"Hey nerd man I think one of your "magically modified creatures' have gone on holidays." Shouted Scott Thomas cruelly. He was an exchange student from America and no one liked him. Manly because he always started with the phrase "hey nerd man…" Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Well umm, that, that did hold the Arachnoideus Metamorphosis." Stuttered the freakishly nerdy tour guide who had lost his enthusiasm.

"Translation…"

"A spider that changes its entire molecular form both inside and outside the body." Butted in a strange up tight women who seemed have been eaves dropping..

"Still not helping."

The lady ignored this remark. "It is even rumoured that if consumed, it will reenergize the person, of course this is just rumoured."

"What ever."

"I'll take it from her Preston." Commanded the women, looking inside the glass box. "Hmm…must be invisible at the moment. Follow me please."

Ron stayed behind for a little longer looking at the glass box, thinking of the strange similarities they shared. That really wasn't that many but to Ron there seemed to be a lot. All of the sudden he felt something crawl along his wrist. He turned his wrist over to look at what it was. It was a spider and the minute Ron saw it the minute it drove its tiny pincers into his skin. Ron screamed but the group were to far off to here him.

"Ron are you okay." Questioned Hermione who had seemed to have decided to stay behind too.

"Yeah, fine. I guess." Answered Ron rubbing his wrist, which he really wasn't going to be because spiders are usually poisonous.

That night Ron was sleepless, he was beginning to wounder wether he should have told some one that he had been bitten. Ron tossed and turned feeling barely sleeping and when he did it was only for a few moments that were interrupted by rapid flashes of molecules changing form and millions of spiders crawling every where. Eventually after hours of confusion Ron blacked out.


End file.
